


Cuatro meses

by sara_f_black



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuatro meses para hacerse a la idea de no verse ni una vez más. Cuatro meses antes de volver a encontrarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuatro meses

**Author's Note:**

> Transcurre entre el final de la quinta temporada y el inicio de la sexta. Los cuatro meses de separación del equipo.

La noche anterior a la partida, ninguno de los dos puede asimilar bien lo que sucede. Él bromea, en clara negación, sentado tras su escritorio con la clara intención de no moverse de allí en toda la noche.

Ella sube dos cajas de su bodega y empaca todo en pocos minutos. Ignora sus bromas, y apenas lo mira al decir adiós. Sale rápido, sin tomarse unos segundos para mirar a su alrededor y despedirse de la que ha sido su casa por tres años antes de partir de vuelta a Israel la mañana siguiente.

Tony se pregunta cuándo la verá de nuevo. No está en capacidad de aceptar que posiblemente no la volverá a ver nunca.

Los dos pretenden que no es algo que duele demasiado.

\----------------

Cuando el avión aterriza, Ziva siente que ha llegado a casa y a la vez, que la ha dejado muchísimos kilómetros y horas atrás.

No puede evitar pensar en lo triste que estará Abby en el laboratorio, y en que Gibbs estará yendo a verla, alimentando sus basureros de vasos vacíos de Caf-Pow, llenándola de trabajo para tenerla entretenida, para no darle tiempo de pensar demasiado. Recordar la límpida morgue de Ducky, los graciosos errores de Palmer. La sonrisa amable de McGee cada mañana.

Y por supuesto, a DiNozzo.

\----------------

El primer día en el barco es terrible, y a la vez, no está tan mal. No tiene que trabajar todavía, tiene 24 horas para instalarse. Una pequeña litera, una oficina llena de papeles y no mucha comodidad, eso es todo lo que tiene. Muchos datos, reglamentos y casos que estudiar.

Un mundo distinto al que se debe adaptar.

Caminando por los pasillos, siguiendo números y letras, se acuerda de Kate y le agudiza la nostalgia. La sensación molesta en la boca del estómago por el vaivén del barco le recuerda a McGee. La manera de ordenar de los marines, le recuerdan a Gibbs.

Demasiadas cosas le recuerdan a Ziva. Ella es la voz en su cabeza que rebate cada comentario burlón que piensa de la gente que conoce, del universo que le rodea.

Una voz que dice “asimila, y sigue órdenes”.

Quisiera poder tomarse las cosas como ella, pero no puede.

\------------------

Tiene el primer día para instalarse. No le toma tanto. En un apartamento provisto por el Mossad, debe desempacar la ropa y un par de cajas que trae consigo (la mayoría de sus cosas, inservibles para la vida de una oficial Mossad, las está guardando Abby).

Luego tiene el día, así que sale a caminar por las calles. A empaparse de su tierra, a obligarse a sentir de nuevo que aquella es su casa.

Casi sin pensarlo, sus pasos la guían al lugar que la está esperando. La tumba solitaria y descuidada de Ari parece mirarla. Parece acusarla de pasar los últimos años con extranjeros y no preocuparse por cuidar de los restos despreciados de su hermano.

Nunca ha dejado de pensar en esa tumba, y lamentarse por tenerla tan largo.

Tampoco por haberla llenado.

\------------------------

Lo peor de las primeras noches es que no conoce a nadie y no tiene nada que hacer. Entonces se acuesta en su litera, mirando el impersonal techo sobre su cabeza, y no puede parar de pensar.

Las imágenes de Jenny cubierta de sangre llenan su mente. Ella, que había confiado en él para ponerlo a cargo de la investigación más importante de su vida. Una jefa que en cierta forma lo había utilizado, y que sin embargo, le debía tanto…

Gibbs y el dolor mal disimulado en la voz al darle la noticia de su muerte. La decepción en sus ojos al llegar a la escena. Las palabras furiosas de Ziva para instarle a buscarla, la expresión triste y vacía de Abby cuando estuvieron de vuelta…

La sombría sala de autopsias, dos vasos, un whisky y Ziva.

Ziva.

\-----------------------------

Lo peor de los primeros días es la mirada de todos. No puede leer pensamientos, pero no lo necesita, sabe las preguntas que corren por sus cabezas.

¿Será de fiar tras tantos años en otra Agencia? ¿Recordará todavía lo que era pelear de verdad? ¿No le temblará el pulso a la hora de matar?

¿Es su lealtad aún del Mossad?

Ziva no quiere hacerlo, pero en realidad se pregunta lo mismo.

\----------------------------

Lo peor de todo es las primeras semanas es la soledad. Decirle las bromas al basurero en la esquina de la oficina, su única compañía no tiene la misma gracia. No tiene a McGee para burlarse de él. No tiene a Ziva para regañarlo por hacerlo mientras sonría divertida. No tiene a Gibbs golpeándolo en la nuca por no respetar a su compañero.

Puede ver viejas películas en su computadora, pero no tendrá a quien darle referencias de citas. Todos hablan un inglés perfecto, así que no tiene a nadie a quien corregir.

No tiene a nadie que hacer rabiar, ni a nadie a quien hacer sonreír.

\------------------------

Lo peor de las primeras semanas es la compañía. El ambiente tenso no se debe solo a su retorno, sino que es parte de la rutina. La rigidez de los oficiales no le es desconocida, pero ya no está tan acostumbrada. No hay bromas en la mañana, no hay turnos para traer el café, ni cumpleaños con rosas negras para recordar.

Nunca lo habría creído cuando recién había llegado a América, pero ahora extrañaba que alguien dijera tonterías a su alrededor. No tener una razón para rodar los ojos ni para tener que disimular una sonrisa inesperada por un comentario al azar de esos que no solían significar nada.

Odiaba estar rodeada de tantas personas, y saber que no podía confiar en ninguna.

Ahí todos obedecen órdenes, pero pocos son como una familia.

\-----------------------

En la primera parada en el puerto, Tony conoce a una chica. De hecho, conoce a varias chicas. No hay nada de extraño en eso, porque aunque no lleve uniforme de marine, Anthony DiNozzo es Anthony DiNozzo, y su radar con las mujeres no falla.

Sin embargo, ninguna le satisface como hubiera creído tras semanas en altamar. Todas parecen encantadas con sus bromas, todas quieren llevarlo hasta su cuarto, y él no para de preguntarse qué hay de malo en eso. Por qué razón sus sentidos se paralizan y se encuentra negando lo que nadie habría rechazado.

No quiere reconocer que en cada chica la está buscando a ella.

Quizá porque sabe que no hay más como ella, y no la encontrará nunca.

De cualquier forma, pasa la noche libre solo.

Ese barco lo está matando.

\----------------------------

Cuando Ziva lo encuentra de nuevo no puede creerlo. Es en uno de los pasillos que llevan a la oficina de su padre. La detiene con una sonrisa y luego la abraza.

Porque él es de los pocos que siempre ha tenido permitido tocarla.

Le dice que está hermosa, le da la bienvenida y en su sonrisa hay tantos recuerdos que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ziva se permite recordar que hubo vida antes de NCIS.

Michael Rivkin es un recuerdo traído directamente del pasado.

Un pasado que por tres años, ha tenido olvidado.

No está segura todavía de querer recordarlo.

\---------------------------

No lleva mucho tiempo abordo cuando pega las fotos en la pizarra. Es una extraña forma de sentir compañía. No podrá una foto de su jefe o del novato, después de todo en un barco de marines eso causaría preguntas que no quería contestar. Pero tenerlas a ellas le sienta bien.

Le agrada. A veces hace sus comentarios y bromas hacia ellas, y puede pretender que la mirada de reproche de Ziva es real, diciéndole que ha dicho una estupidez y que la deje en paz.

Fueron tantos los momentos que no volverían… que eso pesa más incluso de lo genial que se ve la chica en traje de baño.

\----------------------------

La primera noche que sale con Rivkin es la primera que no piensa tanto en Washington desde su regreso. El hombre le trae recuerdos de otras tierras y otros lugares. De misiones encubiertas, de París, de Italia, de Túnez y Marruecos. De noches largas de guardia, resguardándose del frío en los brazos del otro.

De los reproches de su hermano, de sus llamados de cuidado.

“Los hombres del Mossad te usarán para estar cerca de tu padre” le había dicho siempre.

-Tu hermano no me quería – recuerda Rivkin.

Ziva niega y le quita importancia con el movimiento de una mano.

-Ari no quería a ningún hombre cerca de mí.

-Era un celoso.

Por un momento Ziva piensa en que Ari habría matado a Tony con gusto.

Después de eso se prohíbe pensar de nuevo en él mientras esté con Michael.

\------------------------

-¿Es tu novia? – le preguntan los oficiales cuando entran a la oficina.

Tony empieza a negar y lo interrumpen con nuevas opciones.

 _¿Una ex? ¿Una amiga con derechos? ¿Un lance de fin de semana? ¿Una modelo, una prostituta, una fantasía?_

A veces le provoca decir que no es más que un fantasma.

Empieza a asimilar que no la verá de nuevo.

-Una compañera – responde generalmente, algunas veces añade “una amiga”.

Todos concuerdan en que trabajar en NCIS con ese tipo de compañeras no parece mala idea.

\-----------------------

Michael lo sabe, y no está segura cómo. Ella no se lo ha dicho, y casi nunca habla de él, pero puede notarlo en sus comentarios, en su mirada e incluso en su manera de tocarla.

Sabe que la mayor parte del tiempo, está pensando en no pensar en él.

En no preguntarse porqué nunca llama, en no recordar sus bromas o imaginar los comentarios que haría ante lo que está pasando.

Michael lo sabe y no dice nada. Sólo la besa y la acaricia, susurrando luego palabras indefinidas de cariño y deseo sobre sus labios.

Pero ella entiende otras cosas.

“Te conozco, te comprendo, soy como tú”.

Eso parecen decir sus labios.

\-----------------------

Tony desearía tener menos tiempo para pensar y recordar. Sin embargo, se da cuenta que lo que resulta realmente dañino, es imaginar.

Fantasear sobre qué habría pasado en distintas situaciones no puede ser sano. Hay en su cabeza mil finales distintos a todo lo que se había dado. Una conclusión distinta a su misión de encubiertos, unos acontecimientos más provistos de calor en su encierro en el contenedor. Una mayor cercanía en las noches a la intemperie, buscando sospechosos. Una mayor calidez en las jornadas de 24 horas en la oficina.

Tampoco es bueno preguntarse sobre todo lo que había pasado. Recordar su mirada entre preocupada y torturada mientras él hablaba con Jeanne. Sus intentos de cercanía y amistad que él tantas veces había rechazado. Su reticencia a recibir su apoyo y su falta de tacto para lograrlo cuando aquel asesino en serie con el que trabajaba como encubierta la había atacado.

Hay tantas cosas que no se hicieron ni se dijeron, que ahora le impiden tomar el teléfono y llamarla.

Que le hacen desear que suene, y sea ella la que llama.

\----------------------

A veces Rivkin la molesta. Le dice que es una extranjera en casa, y que parece difícil que olvide. Usa un tono ligero, pero ella entiende que le reprocha que aunque han pasado meses, su mente sigue recordando.

En otras ocasiones no usa un tono ligero, sino que le demuestra las cosas con actos. La besa con pasión, la acaricia con locura y le recuerda que él está ahí y la quiere para él. Ella le responde porque necesita creerlo, porque hay algo reconfortante en sentirse deseada.

Porque cuando se abandona en sus brazos, logra dejar de pensar, se hace menos intenso recordar.

\---------------------

Más de una vez se ha planteado tirar por la borda _Deep Six_ y maldecir al novato por haberlo escrito. Lo primero no lo ha hecho, porque aún recuerda la primera vez que lo leyeron en la oficina. Lo segundo lo ha hecho desde el primer día, pero ahora lo hace con más frecuencia.

Ahora tiene razones.

Porque cuando intenta no pensar en Ziva, su mente le recuerda a Lisa. Ella, y sus extraños sueños, sus deseos reprimidos por el agente Tommy, su intensa manera de actuar, de vivir y de amar.

Tony se pregunta qué tan bien conoce McGee a Ziva. Cuánto de Lisa hay en ella.

Se reprocha por no haber intentado descubrirlo antes.

Ahora es demasiado tarde.

\------------------

Ziva se ha convencido a si misma, o al menos lo ha intentado, que la fase de su vida en NCIS ha terminado.

Eso implica poner más placer y empeño en su trabajo en Mossad. También incluye recordar menos, y planear más. Porque las cosas que ha dejado atrás no las podrá recuperar.

Mucho menos aquellas que ni siquiera tuvo en verdad.

Está bien con Michael, y está convencida de ello. No sabe si ella le quiere, pero poco le importa: a él no parece importarle. No es un secreto para ella que eso lo está acercando a su padre, y una voz en el fondo de su mente no se reprime para pensar “sería un tonto sino lo hiciera”. Como si tuviera que dar explicaciones a Ari.

No es amor lo que los une, ni desea que lo sea. Ya tuvo bastante de sentimientos, momentos y confusiones. Michael le da algo que nadie en NCIS pudo haberle dado: comprensión en la igualdad. Porque él es como ella: los dos vienen del mismo lugar, piensan igual, se han entrenado igual. Comparten ideales, luchas y metas.

Michael la entiende y ella le entiende, y los dos se aceptan.

Ziva tiene muchos años de no estar con nadie como ella.

\-------------------

Tony sabe que no puede hacer nada. Que si hubo alguna posibilidad ya no existe, y que en realidad, sería todo demasiado complicado.

No ha olvidado el dolor de Jeanne, y trata de convencerse que ha pensado todos estos meses en Ziva para no recordar el amor en su pasado.

Es lo suficientemente bueno para engañarse a sí mismo y convencerse de ello.

Da igual lo que piense, porque no verá a ninguna de las dos. Pero es mejor pensar que sólo ha arruinado su felicidad una vez.

Pero no es lo suficientemente bueno para obviar el sentimiento que sigue siendo un hecho: la extraña.

\--------------------

Cuando están en Marruecos y la bomba estalla, Ziva piensa que todo ha acabado, y su mente viaja lejos de allí. Por un momento piensa que no será Michael quien la rescate, sino alguno de ellos.

Uno de su equipo, alguna de las pocas personas de las que nunca ha dudado sobre su cariño.

Pero no son unos ojos claros los que enfrentan su mirada cuando abre los ojos. Es el rostro preocupado de Michael, lo demás se lo ha imaginado.

Se pregunta qué harían los otros si supieran lo que ha pasado.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasará en América antes de que la hayan olvidado.

\------------------------

Cuando habla con Gibbs y McGee, o cuando le escribe a Abby, se obliga a no preguntar por ella. Es un intento inútil de no lidiar con ello, pero todos parecen respetarlo.

De cualquier manera ha llegado al punto de equilibrio donde la nostalgia y la melancolía no lo dominan, y el bikini de Ziva en la foto tiene tanto peso como el valor original de la foto en su pared.

El equilibrio termina el día en que McGee le comunica que lo han devuelto al equipo, y que vuelve Ziva.

Ziva.

\------------------------

Cuando Ziva recibe órdenes de volver su mundo se vuelve al revés. Cuatro meses de esforzarse en olvidar, en calzar, en volver, y ahora tiene que echar atrás.

Regresar al lugar del que nunca debió haberse ido. Volver junto al equipo que siempre la ha querido. Quitarse la piel de asesina y volver al papel de agente.

Volver a tener a Tony en el escritorio del frente.

Cuando al fin parecía haberlo superado.

La decepción que siente cuando McGee le avisa que en realidad Tony no regresa con ellos, hace tambalear su mundo una vez más.

Quizá no está totalmente superado.

\----------------------

El día que se encuentran de nuevo, los dos creen estar preparados para ella.

Ziva se ha convencido de que ha superado su fase americana y se ha reconectado con lo que había dejado en su tierra.

Tony se ha hecho jurar a si mismo que lo único que le alegra, es ver de nuevo a su compañera.

Ella sabe que no padecerá por sus conquistas aunque en el fondo le duelan. Él sabe que ha pensando en ella en maneras que no deberá recordar trabajando a su lado.

Los dos saben que han pasado cuatro meses, y ha llegado la hora de reencontrarse, y seguir pretendiendo.

El problema es que los dos son concientes de ello. Tal vez demasiado


End file.
